


Don't Be A Hero (Drarry)

by MaleficentSoul666



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM Scene, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficentSoul666/pseuds/MaleficentSoul666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dispute at Three Broomsticks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco slowly start to become friends. They become close, letting the past stay in the past.</p><p>But as they say, "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."</p><p>They must fight for their lives one last time and put an end to the Death Eaters once and for all. In a story of friendship, love, betrayal, and of course death, can they make it to their happy ending? Or will Harry's hero complex mark the end of Harry and the wizarding world itself?</p><p>Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterbeer and Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All the characters (Except maybe one or two) belong to J.K Rowling. I am not taking credit for these amazing characters.
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2: The OC Sapphire belongs to my dear friend, Vanilleroks. So, yeah, not taking credit for that one either.
> 
> NOTE: This has not been edited by my beta because I kind of want to see how I did on my own without edits so.. I'm sorry for all the terrible grammar and extra words. Also, I have no idea how to do italics on my phone, so I'm sorry for that. I will put what needs to be in italics in italics on a later date. Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy the story :)

“Wouldn’t that be wonderful, Harry?” Hermione Granger smiled at her best friend, Harry Potter.

To her right was her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. They had all gone to Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer. To Harry’s understanding, Hermione was suggesting a vacation somewhere. He wasn’t quite listening to the details.

“Very much so.” Harry smiled at her, watching as her own smile widened a bit.

“Excellent! Ron and I will make the arrangements.” She took Ron’s hand before taking a sip of her beer.

The door opened, a gust of wind bursting in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over. Whoever had just entered apologized and walked to the bar. When their hood was pulled back, they automatically knew who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry hadn’t seen Malfoy in so long. Not since he was cleared of his charges thanks to Harry’s testimony.

“Can I have a Butterbeer please?” Harry heard Malfoy ask in a low voice.

“Sure.”

“Aye!” A man stood up and stumbled before swaying where he stood, obviously drunk. “Don’ be servin’ the likes of ‘im! Was a Dreath Ea’er, ‘e was.”

“I apologize for him.” The barmaid placed a glass in front of Malfoy. “This one is on the house, alright?”

Harry smiled slightly at the kindness of the barmaid. He hadn’t thought any witch or wizard could be so… Well, kind.

“Thank you.” As Malfoy reached for the cup, the man grabbed his wrist rather tightly.

“Yer unwelcome ‘ere.”

Malfoy looked up at the man, his expression just tired. Harry felt bad for him. He must have been used to being treated like that. It must have been hard to get by when everyone knows your past.

“I just came for some Butterbeer. I’m really not looking for trouble.” The barmaid stared at them, slowly reaching under the bar.

“An’ I,” the man quickly retrieved his wand from his belt, holding the tip to Malfoy’s neck, “said yer not welcome. Best leave.”

At this point, everyone was staring. Ron pulled Hermione a little closer, ready to protect her should the situation get out of hand. Harry slowly stood, reaching for his wand. However, as soon as he blinked, there was a girl standing next to the man.

Her back was to Harry, her wavy, navy blue hair reaching her lower back. He could only see half her face. She wore black lipstick on her lips. Her skin was like porcelain. Well, the skin that was visible. She was wearing long sleeves. She was whispering lowly to the man, who merely looked at her.

“I nev--” In a flash, her hand was over his mouth, her black nails digging into his cheek. She had forced him to look at her.

She continued to whisper, but brought her face a bit closer. Malfoy was staring at her, probably, like Harry, wondering who the girl was. Harry didn’t know why, but he felt like he had seen her somewhere.

Suddenly, the man let Malfoy go, and the girl gave a smirk. She motioned for him to take his Butterbeer and stared at him as he picked it up and walked to the nearest table. Then, she bowed her head to the barmaid and made her way to the door.

“Sit down.” Hermione looked at Harry for the first time since the whole thing started.

As Harry sat, there was a small gasp. His eyes shot to where the girl stood, her hands on one of the man's as he gripped her hair and yanked her back.

“Who d’ ye think ye are?!” He growled. She whispered to him before laughing, the sound light and bubbly. “Bint!”

The man threw her by her hair. Harry stood up again, followed by Ron and Hermione. The barmaid pulled out a wand as the girl landed on the stairs, exhaling sharply before rolling down. Malfoy quickly went to the girl, Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointing their wands at the man along with the barmaid.

“You need to leave, sir.” She said firmly. “Do not make me force you out.”

“But ‘e is a… A..!” The man looked outraged, but the barmaid just flicked her wrist towards the door.

“Go.”

The door opened and the man glared at the person entering. Harry glanced and did a double-take as he saw just who it was.

Severus Snape.

What an odd day it was.

“Is there a problem here?” Snape slowly walked towards the man. “I could hear the commotion outside.” His eyes flicked to the girl as Malfoy finally got her up. “And what are you doing here?”

“Causing trouble, as always.” The girl smirked. Every word flowed like silk, her tone showing her confidence. “You?”

“Just happened to be walking by.” Snape sneered at the man, standing up a little taller. “I suggest you leave before you get sent to Azkaban.”

The man quickly left, clearly intimidated by Snape. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the barmaid all put their wands away. Everyone else carried on as if nothing had happened.

“I’ll be right back.” Harry walked towards Malfoy and the girl, slightly taken aback when Snape arrived next to them as well

“Potter.” Malfoy acknowledged his presence before looking back at the girl. “I never got your name.”

“You don’t know it?” Snape looked a little surprised at that, causing Malfoy to look a bit nervous.

“Am I supposed to?” The girl simply giggled and held out her hand.

“Pleasure to see you again, Draco Malfoy.” He reluctantly shook her hand before she turned to Harry with a smile that reached her almond colored eyes. “Harry Potter.” She held her hand out to him and he shook it with a smile of his own. “My name is Sapphire. My last name is not important at the moment,” Harry blinked away the thought that Snape had flinched slightly when she said that, “but I assure you you will be seeing more of me. I’ve grown quite tired of lurking about in the darkness.”

“Yes, yes.” Snape put his hand on her shoulder. “It is time to go.” She looked up at him and nodded once before looking at Harry.

“Give my regards to Ronald and Hermione.” She looked at Malfoy, her eyes softening a bit. “And you try to enjoy the rest of your night. Pay no mind to that git.” Her eyes shifted back to Harry. “You’ll let him join you, right?”

“Oh, uh.. Sure.” He popped one of his fingers, feeling slightly awkward. “See you around then, Sapphire.”

“See you around.” She confirmed and turned away.

Snape escorted her out, neither of their footsteps emitting any sound. It was unnerving how they could walk without a single noise. Unnatural. But the way they moved was so graceful and in sync that Harry couldn’t decide whether or not to be freaked out or be impressed.

“Just for the record, she’s out of your league, Potter.” Malfoy turned towards him, his expression the same bored one as always.

“I never said I was interested.”

“Tch. You didn’t even need to say it. It’s written all over your bloody face.” He looked down and examined his nails. “How have you been?” He slowly looked back at Harry, his expression a tad bit softer.

“I’ve been alright. We can talk more at the table. Come on.” Harry looked at the barmaid and silently asked for four more Butterbeers. She nodded and led Malfoy to the table.

“Oh, what the bloody hell?” Ron muttered, Hermione giving him a firm look. “Hello, Malfoy.” He sighed.

“Weasley. Granger.” He greeted, sitting down beside Harry. “How have you been?”

“We’ve been doing the best we can.” Hermione smiled a bit and tilted her head. “And you?”

“Just perfect.” He spat, refusing to look up from the table.

The barmaid brought the Butterbeer and lightly pat Malfoy’s shoulder, smiling at the other three.

“I’m very sorry.”

“For what?” Malfoy looked up at her. “For him? It doesn’t matter. He was right. Serving a Death Eater makes a place lose its customers.”

“Former.” Harry corrected, making Malfoy scoff and look at the floor.

“Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.” He took his Butterbeer and chugged it before wiping his mouth. “What does it matter if the Dark Lord is gone?”

“Bring a bit of Firewhiskey, please.” Harry looked at the barmaid as she nodded.

“Planning on getting me drunk, Potter?” Malfoy looked at Harry.

“If anyone deserves to be, it’s you. You must go through a lot of shit with people like that around.” Malfoy laughed weakly.

“‘People like that?’ They’re the sensible ones.”

“Harry is right, Draco.” She slid her Butterbeer to him. “You don’t deserve that, no matter what you did.” She stood up, Ron mimicking her. “We’re going to go. Enjoy the rest of your night, Draco.” She slid on her jacket. “Talk to you tomorrow, Harry.”

“See you, mate.” Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and walked out with her, leaving Harry alone with Malfoy.

“I don’t know how Granger fell in love with Weasel.” Malfoy chugged Hermione’s Butterbeer and slid against the back of his chair. “Or how you fell in love with the she Weasel.”

“Ginny and I aren’t together anymore.” Harry took a sip of his Butterbeer as the barmaid brought two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. “Thank you.”

“You aren’t?” Malfoy asked with a brow raised as the barmaid left to attend to other people.

“She was cheating on me with Neville.” He sniffed and stared at his Butterbeer. “Poor bloke didn’t know we were still together. Don’t know who she ended up with, but Neville sacked her when he found out.”

“I’m not surprised.” Malfoy poured himself some Firewhiskey. “I never liked any of the Weasels.”

“Have you ever liked anyone who wasn’t a Slytherin?” Harry inquired, finishing off his Butterbeer.

“That’s beside the point.” Malfoy handed Harry the other cup and poured in some Firewhiskey. “Let’s just forget about our problems and such and drink. It’s been far too long since I’ve taken a load off.”

“Alright, alright.” He smiled and drank some of the Firewhiskey, making a face as it burned his throat. “Ah!” He shook his head. “The first sip is always the strongest.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“And you mean to tell me that Longbottom ended up with _Loony Luna_?” Malfoy clutched onto Harry’s shirt as they stumbled outside.

“Yeah. It isn’t that hard to believe. They spent a lot of time together after… Everything happened.” Harry apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

“Where are we now?” Malfoy looked around, trying to see in the dark.

“My place. I don’t know where you’re staying, so you can just crash here for the night.” He wrapped his arm around Malfoy’s waist and started to hoist him up the stairs.

“Oh~ Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice, inviting Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater, to stay the night. How scandalous.” Malfoy clapped his hands together, really not helping Harry get him up the stairs.

“Former Death Eater.” He breathed and dropped Malfoy as they got to the top of the stairs.

“Ow! Bloody-- Potter!” Malfoy hissed.

“Sorry. You’re not exactly a feather.” He grumbled. Maloy sat up slowly and burped before attempting to stand. “That’s attractive.” Harry held his hand out.

“I try.” Malfoy took it, relieved to be able to lean on Harry again. They walked to the room at the end of the hall, Harry sitting Malfoy on the edge of the bed.

“Do you need pajamas?”

“I’ll just sleep in my shorts.” He waved Harry off before taking off his robes. He tried to take off his shirt, but he really couldn’t do it. “Bloody thing won’t come off.”

“How drunk are you?” Harry rolled his eyes and took off Malfoy’s shirt for him. Then he pushed Malfoy back and slid off his pants. “There you go, you wanker.”

“Stuff it, Potter.” Malfoy dragged himself up until his head hit the pillows. Harry folded the clothes before looking back at the blonde.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake! Can’t you do anything on your own?”

“What do you mean?” Malfoy questioned. “What am I not doing?”

“Get under the blankets before you catch a cold.” Harry moved the blankets down, Malfoy shifting so he could slide under them. “Good night, Malfoy.” Harry turned to leave.

“Wait, Potter!” Malfoy sat up straight. “Stay. Please. I… I can’t sleep if I’m alone.”

“Why not?” Harry looked at him skeptically.

“Because I’m…” Malfoy shook his head and lay back down, sighing. “Nevermind. Go on.”

Harry watched him for a minute, waiting for him to close his eyes. A few minutes passed, and all Malfoy did was blink and look up at the ceiling. Harry groaned slightly and took off his shirt and pants before sliding under the blankets next to Malfoy.

“Thank you, Potter.” Malfoy curled up a bit, closing his eyes.

“Don’t mention it. Like, to anyone. Ever.” He closed his own eyes. “We’re going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Pay our respects, visit Hagrid and McGonagall, the works. Want to come?”

“Tch. And be hexed left and right? No thanks.” Malfoy’s voice was husky with sleep.

“Nobody will hex you. Ron, Hermione, and I will make sure of it. I promise.” Harry turned towards Malfoy, half asleep himself.

“Fine, fine. I left something there anyways.” And just like that, they both fell into a deep sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Harry and Malfoy shared an awkward morning before going to Hogwarts. The train ride was uneventful aside from all the first years expressing their excitement. When they got to the Great Hall, they sat down in the front at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall had already arranged for the four of them to stay the night.

After the sorting ceremony, McGonagall began her speech, welcoming all the first years and the returning students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“I would like to welcome back Professor Snape, who will take over Defense Against the Dark Arts again this year. I would also like to welcome a new Professor to our school. Be kind, as this is her first year teaching anywhere. Welcome, Professor Sapphire, who will teach Divination.”

“Sapphire?” Malfoy and Harry both looked at her, surprised they hadn’t noticed her there before.

“What happened to Trelawney?” Hermione asked McGonagall in a hushed tone.

“She passed away, dear.” McGonagall smiled sadly.

After the war, everyone mourned for the fallen. Some people, however, couldn’t bear it and took their own lives. Some people took to killing other innocent people as a sort of vengeance against the wizarding world for not doing more to protect their loved ones. Either way, the five of them took a moment of silence for Trelawney.

“Let the feast begin.” McGonagall announced as the food appeared.

Ron ate as he normally did, Harry and Hermione not really in much of a mood to eat. Malfoy simply watched Sapphire as she stood up and made her way to Snape. They whispered to each other before Sapphire kissed his cheek and approached the table where the four former students sat.

“You kissed Snape’s cheek? And he isn’t hexing you?” Ron looked from Snape to Sapphire and back again. “Are you two married or something?”

“Oh Merlin, no!” She looked at the seat beside Hermione. “May I?”

“Feel free.” Hermione smiled as Sapphire sat down.

“Severus and me? Married? I think I might vomit.” She poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice. “Way to ruin a feast, Weasley.” She smiled and winked at him before drinking.

“Why did you take the job?” Harry asked her. “You look so young. And why Divination? Do you know how to see into the future?”

“I’m only nineteen, so I would hope I look young.” She rolled up the sleeves on her robes, reaching for a piece of bread and exposing her Dark Mark. “Divination is about the only thing I might be good at. I’m a seeress, so yes, I can see the future. Quite easily at that.’’

“You’re a Death Eater?” Malfoy stared at her intently. “Then why didn’t I see you at the Manor?”

“Was a Death Eater.” She put a finger up while correcting him. “I was always there, I just watched from the shadows. My father never liked the fact that I got a Dark Mark just because he had one. Voldemort was actually going to _Avada Kedavra_ me before I told him I could see the future.” She took a bite of her bread, looking up at the ceiling.

“Why would he?” Hermione furrowed her brow. “If your dad was a Death Eater and you asked as a child to be one, why would Voldemort kill you?”

“Simply because he didn’t choose me. I decided to ask instead of waiting to be recruited. My father was absolutely furious and terrified when the word ‘ _Avada_ ’ left Voldemort’s lips. I’m just lucky I’m a fast talker.” Sapphire’s eyes flickered towards Snape. “Severus stare at you often, Potter?”

“Mostly with hatred.” Harry looked over to see Snape glaring at him. There was an emotion in Snape’s eyes he couldn’t quite place.

“Forget about it and let’s eat.”

Sapphire begun to eat, looking around at everyone. They could tell she wasn’t used to big crowds. The four of them wanted to know more about her, but none of them had anything to ask. The silence was broken by, surprisingly, Ron.

“What house do you belong to, Sapphire?” He talked with his mouth full of ham and mashed potatoes.

“Slytherin, of course.” She rolled her eyes. “The stereotype is true to an extent. Most Death Eaters were Slytherin.”

“I took you for a Gryffindor.” Malfoy spoke up. “Not many people help strangers.”

“Well, you’re not really a stranger, are you?” She smirked slightly before her eyes glazed over.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked, concern lacing her voice. Sapphire blinked four times and smiled.

“Congrats in advance, Malfoy and Potter! Glad I’m going to help.” She giggled and drank some pumpkin juice before looking at Harry. “Although, I would be careful, Potter. Not everything is what it seems.” And with that, she stood up and walked back to her seat at the teacher's table.

“What?” Malfoy looked at her. “What does she mean?”

“Who knows?” Ron mumbled. “Divination teachers are usually dodgy.”

“You’ve only known two, Ron.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Exactly.”


	2. Chapter Two: Friendship

The prefects led all the students to their dormitories, Professor McGonagall meeting Harry, Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione by the entrance to the Great Hall. She smiled at them, refraining from hugging them.

“Please follow me.” She spun around and started walking.

They all followed her, Malfoy staring at the ground as he walked. Most of the students from upstairs were peering down at him as he walked. It was easy to spot him from far away with his hair. Harry moved a bit closer to him.

“Chin up, Malfoy. Don’t let them get to you.” He whispered. 

“Leave me alone, Potter.” He took a step to the side, Harry following.

“I’m only trying to help.” 

“Of course.” Malfoy snapped. “I think you’ve helped enough already. The only thing you’re missing is a throne.” He sped up, walking ahead of McGonagall.

“Do you know where he’s going?” McGonagall looked at the three.

“No clue.” Ron shrugged. 

“When you find him, bring him to Gryffindor tower. You guys will be staying in the room on the very top floor. The password is vigilance.’” 

“That’s a little different than usual.” Hermione looked at McGonagall.

“Yes, well, I figured this year we might start changing little things.” She guided them to the Fat Lady and smiled once more before leaving them. 

They entered the common room, looking around. Some of the furniture was different, but otherwise they did a really good job at restoring it. 

Harry sat down on an armchair by the fire. He relaxed against it and closed his eyes. A nagging feeling kept him from falling asleep right then and there.

“We should find Malfoy.” He sighed. “I don’t think he should be left alone.”

“He’ll be fine, Harry.” Hermione reassured. “All the students are in the dormitories, so he’ll be safe.” 

“Well… Okay… But we have to go in ten minutes so he knows where to go.” He relaxed just a tad bit more.

“Alright. Ten minutes.” She agreed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Malfoy ended up wandering around in the dungeons. It was a familiar place, and he should be fine as long as he avoided the area near the dormitories. He needed some familiarity before he went crazy.

He hadn’t seen Potter in ages, and now all of a sudden they were.. Being friendly to each other. It definitely didn’t help with Malfoy’s crush on Potter. 

Why did it have to be Potter of all people? Why couldn’t it have been Pansy or Greengrass? Hell, even the she Weasel may be better than Potter. 

Well, not really. If Malfoy was honest with himself, Potter is a great candidate for a partner. Even though his hair is always a mess, he cleans up well. Dresses nice now that he bought some decent clothes. He has really nice eyes. What else? Hmm. He’s actually rather smart and quite funny. Yeah. Potter is a good person. Hell, Potter is the reason Malfoy wasn’t in Azkaban. 

“Malfoy?” Sapphire spotted him, tilting her head. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, you know, plotting ways to ruin Potter’s life.” He looked at her, clearly uninterested in conversing with her at the moment. 

“Good. I want my vision to happen soon.” She smirked and turned as Snape approached. “Professor.”

“Draco.” Snape looked Malfoy up and down before turning his attention to Sapphire. “If you want to get a wand, we must go now.”

“Why are you taking her to get a wand?” Malfoy raised a brow, seriously doubting they weren’t a couple.

“Because.” Snape stated simply.

“Well, I’ll catch you later, Malfoy.” She smiled and held onto Snape’s arm. “I hope this one is more durable.”

“Maybe if you didn’t go looking for trouble, your original wand would still be intact.” 

They walked--well, more like glided-- away, Sapphire making Snape sneer before she laughed wholeheartedly. Their level of comfort together made it seem like they had been together for years.

Assuming they were a couple. 

Anyways, back to the more important things, like Malfoy himself. He was in dire need of a haircut and would really enjoy a good day of clothes shopping. All of his clothes were fading, which looked dreadful, if he were honest. Perhaps he would go pamper himself over the weekend. 

“Malfoy?” Granger’s voice could be heard in the distance. 

“Great.” He slowly turned around and walked towards the entrance of the dungeons. “You guys couldn’t wait five minutes?” He sighed as he approached her.

“We waited for fifteen, actually.” She smiled slightly. “We’re bunking in Gryffindor Tower on the top floor.”

“Gryffindor Tower?” Malfoy scowled slightly.

“it’s better than the dungeons. It’s dark and cold down here, and it smells damp.” Granger tried to wrap her jacket around her more. 

“Anyways,” Malfoy walked past her, “Granger, do you know what Potter thinks of me?”

“Hmm… Ron thinks you’re an insufferable git, so I figure Harry thinks the same two. They rarely have differing opinions.” She walked beside him, trying not to be too rude. 

“The feeling is mutual.” He was lying, of course, but he had to maintain his image.

“Even though Harry saved you from life in Azkaban?” He shuddered, remembering the time that he did spend there before the trial.

“Well, I suppose I still owe Potter for that.” Granger laughed a little.

“Especially since you used to make fun of him for being afraid of dementors.” 

“Yeah.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

The rest of the walk was silent. Malfoy wasn’t in the mood for conversation anymore. Actually, he wasn’t in the first place. People talk to him more than he’d care for when he doesn’t want to talk. It’s quite sad actually. 

“Vigilance.” Granger told the Fat Lady, gaining access to the common room. 

Potter was sitting on an armchair by the fire. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Malfoy figured he was asleep. Weasley, on the other hand, was pacing around the room. His eyes darted to Granger when she walked in, and he immediately relaxed.

“You found him, then?” He walked to her and kissed her cheek. 

“Nope. I’m actually the She Weasel.” Malfoy pursed his lips before looking around. “This place isn’t as grand as the Slytherin common room.”

“It looks the same.” Ron protested. “Slytherin’s just green.” 

“And how would you know?” He seated himself on the chair across from Potter’s.

“Oh, um, well..” Ron swallowed hard and looked at Granger, who simply rolled her eyes and pushed him forward a bit.

“Go on, tell him. It isn’t like we tried to kill him.” She covered her mouth when Malfoy winced. “Oops. Bad choice of words.”

“Spit it out, then.” He snapped, glaring at the flames in the fireplace. 

“During second year,” Ron gulped and looked anywhere but Malfoy, “we made Polyjuice Potion to look like Crabbe and Goyle.”

“You and Granger?” Malfoy looked at her and started laughing. “Oh, that is gold.”

“No, no. I didn’t go due to.. Certain complications. Harry went. We wanted to know if you were the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets.” She crossed her arms, her cheeks slightly pink as she remember said complication. 

“I knew there was something dodgy about Crabbe and Goyle. You and Potter would make terrible actors.”

“We did well enough to fool you.” Potter cut in, suddenly awake. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and looked at him.

“Yeah, well, I was merely a child.” He crossed his legs and looked back at the fire. “It doesn’t matter anyways. I don’t want to worry about the past anymore. I just want to move forward.”

“Then let’s move forward, Malfoy.” Potter held out his hand. “Let’s call a truce.”

“A truce?” Malfoy looked at Potter’s hand, skeptical. “For how long?”

“Until we die.” Potter shrugged. “I never said it would be a temporary one.”

“A truce is an agreement to stop fighting for a certain amount of time, Potter. It’s natural for me to think it wouldn’t last forever.”

“Just shake my bloody hand before I change my mind.” 

Malfoy shook Potter’s hand, smiling slightly. He was actually a tad bit happy that Potter wanted to be his friend, but he was more inconvenienced by the agreement. He didn’t want these petty feelings for Potter to grow. To his surprise, Granger held out her hand as well. Malfoy slowly shook it, still not quite sure if this was for real. Then, the most unexpected of all. Weasley reluctantly held his hand out towards Malfoy.

“You sure, Weasel?” Malfoy smirked slightly at the bugged expression Weasley put on.

“If you’re going to be friends with my best friend and my girlfriend, I obviously have to put up with you!” He was half complaining and half yelling. 

“I don’t know.” Malfoy looked at his fingernails (Which could actually do with a manicure. It had been ages since his last one).”I’m not convinced.”

“Bloody hell, Malfoy! Just shake my damn hand!” Weasley growled slightly, earning him Granger’s elbow crashing into his rib.

“Fine.” He sighed and shook Weasley’s hand. “Well, I’m beat. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“It’s the room on the top floor.” Potter pointed. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Malfoy ascended up the stairs.

When he got to the top, he was greeted by a single door. He opened it and his scowled. There were only two beds and he knew Potter wouldn’t be comfortable sharing a bed with him again. The night before was one time too many Malfoy assumed. 

“This is a joke, right?” He called down. The three came up and frowned.

“Well, this is what we got. I don’t mind sharing as long as you’re okay with it.” Potter looked at Malfoy.

“There is always the couch in the common room.” Weasley commented, ignored by Malfoy and Potter.  
“If we must.” Malfoy sighed before stripping off his clothes. 

Ron and Hermione left immediately. Potter lingered for a few minutes, watching Malfoy get into bed before doing the same. They both stared at the ceiling for a long time before sleep finally consumed them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy had to say good bye again. Hagrid made them promise to visit again soon, which really wasn’t really a problem since they had already planned to. 

“Granger, Weasley, it was nice meeting you both.” Sapphire shook their hands, Snape behind her. “Oh, and Granger,” she pulled a silver ring with a single red ruby on it out from her pocket, “a gift.”

“Thank you very much.” Hermione smiled at the Divination professor and took the ring, sliding it on the ring finger of her right hand. “It’s beautiful.”

“May it grant you luck and protect you from harm.” Sapphire turned to hug Malfoy and Harry, simply saying bye.

“That was nice of her.” Ron took hold of Hermione’s hand and smiled.

“Indeed it was.” She smiled back at her lover.

They all left Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express. They had been happy with their short visit. Hogwarts was like a second home after all. 

When they got of the train, they went to Diagon Alley. Ron had wanted a new broom, and Hermione had given in under the condition Harry and Malfoy went with them. Malfoy kept looking around, clearly paranoid that someone was going to try to get him while his back was turned. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Harry started, looking at Malfoy as Ron sulked over not being able to afford a Firebolt, “where have you been living?”

“With Andromeda and Teddy. They keep me company; keep away the nightmares.” Malfoy ran his fingers through his blonde hair. 

“Afflingo!” Malfoy fell forward from the force of the blow. Harry helped him up and looked at the little girl who cast the spell. She seemed confused as to why Harry was helping. “Why are you helping him? Wasn’t he going to hurt you?”

“Nope. Malfoy is our friend.” Harry smiled gently at her. “Nice Afflingo though.” 

“Very nice.” Hermione chirped as Malfoy groaned.

“Yes, yes, all is well and good. Can we hurry up and go? I have better things to do than follow you all around.” He rushed towards the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione and Harry laughed lightly at how frustrated Malfoy had gotten over a little thing like that.


	3. Chapter 3: Parties and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apoligize for the lack of italics. As soon as I get to a computer, they will be there.

“Hermione, aren’t you eating a little too much?” Ron looked at his girlfriend’s plate, which had more food than she usually ate.

“Ronald!” Hermione gasped before glaring at him. “You’re one to talk!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” He paled a bit after realizing why she was angry. “That came out wrong.” She stared at him while putting a cherry in her mouth, her eyes challenging him to say another word. “Right.” Ron cleared his throat and looked down at his plate.

Harry held in his laugh. That was how most of their fights ended. Ron got the ‘stare’ and Hermione continued doing what she was doing. Still, it never failed to amuse Harry.

The sound of tapping on the window caused Harry to turn around. He smiled and opened the window, letting Hedwig in. Soon after, Errol crashed into the table. Ron jumped up and tended to the owl while Harry got the envelope from Hedwig. He opened it quickly, taking a bite of toast as he pulled out a card of sorts.

On the front, Luna and Neville waved at him. He smiled again and opened the card, admiring the handwriting. Some people could write so neat. Harry definitely was not one of those people. Anyways, back to the card. It read:

_Harry,_

_You’re invited to come to our house for a small party. Don’t worry, we invited Ron and Hermione, too. We would appreciate it if you could bring food or drink with you. It takes place tonight at 7 P.M sharp. Sorry if this is last minute, it was a spontaneous decision made mostly by Neville._

_Love,_   
_Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom_

“It’s obvious who was actually writing these.” Ron said, reading his with a smile.

“Yeah. I doubt Neville would add in that he was the one that came up with the expert idea to have a last minute party.” Harry looked at Hermione, who was eating a tart. “Are you free tonight?’’

“For the most part.’’ She wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Ron did promise to come with me to look at something, though.”

“Oh yeah.” Ron groaned and looked at Harry. “We’d have to meet you there, mate. ‘Mione said this couldn’t wait another second yesterday.”

“Alright.” Harry chuckled a bit before getting a piece of parchment. “I’ll tell them we’re coming, but you two will be a little late.”

He wrote to Luna and Neville before rolling up the piece of parchment, tying it to Hedwig’s leg, and stroking the owl softly. He didn’t praise Hedwig nearly enough, and he wanted to change that. Hedwig flew out of the window and towards Luna and Neville’s house.

“She’s such a good owl.” He commented before turning back to his friends. “I’m going to floo Malfoy.”

“Alright.” Ron mumbled and watched Hermione curiously. “You sure you’re going to be alright, eating all of that?”

“Ron, I swear to Merlin..” She stared at him with a dry expression. Harry hid his smile before going to the fireplace.

“Malfoy?” He looked around Andromeda’s living room.

“Harry?” Andromeda stopped cleaning to look at him. “Who were you calling for?”

“Malfoy.”

“Oh, of course. Draco!” She called before looking at him with a blank face. “You need to visit again soon. We miss you, you know.”

“I know, and I will very soon. I promise.” Just then, Malfoy walked in the room.

“What did you ne--” He paused and looked at Harry. “Potter.”

“Malfoy. Did you get an invite to Luna and Neville’s party?”

“Why would I have?” He sneered. “They hate me and I hate them.”

“They don’t hate you per se..” Harry shook his head. “Anyways, would you like to go as my plus one? Ron and Hermione will be going, too.”

“Then you should have all the company you need.” Malfoy sat down in front of the fire. “If that’s all..”

“Please? I would feel like a third wheel.” It was a lie. Harry never felt like a third wheel with Ron and Hermione. They always made sure he was included.

“You really are hopeless.” He heaved a sigh. “When is it?”

“Tonight. Get ready in an hour and floo here. I’ll be waiting.” Harry pulled out of the fire before Malfoy could question him or protest.

He was just going to have to deal with it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Harry! So glad you could make it!” Neville smiled and hugged Harry before turning his attention to Malfoy. “I haven’t seen you in a while, Malfoy.”

“Must have been a nice break. You seem much more relaxed.” Malfoy looked around. He spotted the drink table and left the two alone.

“So, you and Malfoy, huh?” Neville shuffled uncomfortably.

“He’s not that bad, actually. We agreed to a truce, so we’re friends now.”

“Oh thank Merlin.” Neville murmured before smiling again and leading Harry towards the food. “There’s plenty of food, if you’re hungry. Luna is absolutely dying to see you again. It’s been so long since your last visit.”

“I’ve actually been getting that a lot.” Harry admitted sheepishly. Neville laughed and looked around.

“I wonder where Luna went..”

“I’m right here.” Luna skipped next to Neville, who took her hand in his. “Oh, Harry, you have a few Wrackspurts.” She looked at him, a bit concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.. Could you get rid of them for me?” Harry smiled slightly as Luna got out her wand and tried to shoo them. “Are they still there?”

“One, but I think you’ll be okay.” She looked up at Neville. “Who else is coming?”

“Ron and Hermione. I don’t remember who else.” His cheeks tinted slightly. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes.” Luna rested her head on Neville’s shoulder.

“Shall we eat together?”

“I would like that very much.” He kissed her cheek before turning to Harry.

“We’ll see you in a few. Enjoy yourself.” He got two plates and started getting food for Luna and himself.

Harry walked around and sighed at all the couples. He had been single for a while, and it usually didn’t bug him, but when he sees so many couples in the same place he can’t help but feel a little lonely.

“Here.” Malfoy handed Harry a cup of Butterbeer and smiled slightly. “Something tells me it’s going to be a long night.”

“Thank you.’’ Harry took it and drank some. “You having fun yet?”

“I won’t have fun until Longbottom cracks out the Firewhiskey.” And with that, Malfoy walked away, leaving Harry alone yet again.

“Harry!” Hermione suddenly grabbed his arm.

“‘Mione?”

“We finished a bit earlier than expected, mate.” Ron smiled and looked around. “Is there any food?’’

“See? You eat like a pig all the time and the one time I eat a little more than usual, it becomes a huge problem!” Ron hugged Hermione and shushed her before looking at Harry again.

“Harry, the food?”

“Over there.” Harry pointed to the food table before taking another gulp of his Butterbeer. “I’ll wait for you guys here.”

“We’ll be back in a minute.” Ron’s eyes gleamed as he quickly ushered Hermione to the food table.

Harry laughed lightly to himself. Ron had always thought with his stomach. He was a major foodie. Sometimes Harry wondered how Ron managed to even fit Hermione into such an explicit lifestyle.

“You’re alone again?” Luna appeared next to him, which made him jump.

“Oh, hi Luna. Ron and ‘Mione just went to get some food.” He glanced behind her. “Where is Neville?”

“He went to get something from the room. He wouldn’t tell me what, though. Should I be scared?” She tilted her head slightly.

“I don’t think so. Knowing Neville, he probably just got you something. Isn’t your anniversary tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Luna beamed. “It’s really exciting.”

“I bet.” Harry smiled at her and pat her shoulder.

“Hey, Luna!” She looked at the man by the door. “Can we get your help with these boxes?”

“Sure.” She turned her attention back to Harry and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry to leave you alone again. When I can come back we can talk more, yeah?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Harry watched Luna leave. She had really changed ever since her escape from Malfoy Manor. It made Harry wonder how she got out, and if Malfoy took part in what happened there. It was his house, after all. It wouldn’t be surprising, but it would be quite disappointing. Harry liked to think that all Malfoy did was live there, but he could never know for sure if Malfoy actually tortured anyone.

A crash sounded from the food table making Harry look up. Ron was on the floor, his face contorted in pain. There was a group of people bearing the Dark Mark. The man in front of the group of people was smiling maliciously as he heard Ron whimper.

“Stop it!” Hermione screamed, trying to get to Ron. Harry realized she probably didn’t have her wand.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” The man’s wand flew out of his hand, releasing Ron from the spell.

Everyone turned to look at Sapphire as she emerged from the corner of the room. Her wand was pointed at the group, her Dark Mark hidden by her shawl. She wore a grim expression, not breaking eye contact with the leader of the group of Death Eaters.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She growled.

“We heard there was a party here. We were a bit hurt when we discovered we weren’t invited.” He smirked a bit, looking down at Ron.

“Leave,” Sapphire’s eyes glazed over, “or I’ll ‘ _Avada Kedavra_ ’ all of you.”

“Fine.” His smirk faltered as he turned to look at his friends. “Let’s go.”

They Disapparated out, Hermione rushing to Ron. Harry started to walk over, but noticed Sapphire walking back into the corner. He hadn’t seen her there before, and he had looked around a few times.

“Are you okay, Ron?” Harry mumbled slightly, reluctantly moving his eyes to his redheaded friend.

“Perfect. Thanks, mate.” Ron rasped, sitting up slowly.

“I’ll get you some water.” Hermione made a move to get up, but her lover grabbed her hand.

“No, no, I’m fine. Just need a little help up.”

Hermione looked at Ron a little teary eyed. She moved forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, comforting her. Harry looked away, that feeling of invading a personal moment creeping up on him.

“What happened?” Luna crouched next to Ron.

“Some party crashers.” Neville shuffled towards them. “Are you alright?” He looked at Ron.

“Yes. Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen for now. I like this party.”

“Potter!” Malfoy crashed into Harry, smelling like Firewhiskey. “I have been looking _everywhere_ for you!”

“Have you?” Harry held up his friend, looking at Ron and Hermione. “What did you need?”

“I want to dance.” Grey eyes locked with green ones, a slight chill making Harry want to shudder. “With you, to be more specific.”

“I can’t dance, Malfoy.”

“Have you ever tried?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yule Ball. 4th year. I was terrible.” Malfoy looked at the floor, sighing slightly.

“Fine. I’ll just find somebody else to dance with and whisk me away.”

“Okay, one dance. After that, you need to drink water. Deal?”

“Deal.” Malfoy smiled as he dragged Harry to the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck before licking his lips quickly. “Admittedly, I don’t think I have enough focus to dance properly. Does swaying awkwardly work for you?”

“Perfectly.”

Harry put his hands on Malfoy’s hips, beginning to sway along to the song. It was actually nice. They looked at each other, smiled fondly; it was a great moment all around. Harry wondered why he was so happy. It was just a dance-- Not even that. Just swaying.

And then suddenly, Malfoy was leaning in.

Harry’s heart started racing. He really didn’t know what to do. Should he pull away? Take a moment to flag down Ron? What? What?

His eyes closed on their own, his brow furrowing. He could feel Malfoy’s breath on his lips before--

“Harry, Malfoy?” Luna sounded from next to them making them spring apart.

“Luna.” Harry felt his cheeks flush slightly.

“Where would you like to sleep?” She flashed a small smile, her eyes twinkling.

“Sleep?” He asked as Malfoy muttered to himself.

“Yes. Neville said he would like it if you stayed. I would, too. So, please, where would you like to sleep?” She started to spin her hair and put it up in a bun.

“Er… Anywhere, I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck, still feeling awkward as his heart pounded against his chest at the near kiss with Malfoy.

“Alright. I’ll set Malfoy up on the couch.” Luna said distractedly.

Harry looked over and noticed that Malfoy was trying to spike his hair with his fingers. The sight was a little concerning.

Just how much had Malfoy drank?

“Ah, there you are!” Neville approached, planting a kiss on Luna’s lips before staring down into her eyes. “I need to talk to you.”

“About?” She smiled up at him as he took both of her hands, lacing their fingers together.

“I had a question for you. A really important question.” He suddenly looked a little bashful. “Uh. Well, I-Hmm.” He cleared his throat, his cheeks turning pink as he glanced at Harry. “Luna, do you want to hear a joke?”

“That’s your important question?” She giggled. Neville’s cheeks turned a darker shade.

“Well, do you?” He urged.

“Sure.”

“Knock knock.” He started.

“Who’s there?” She tilted her head, grinning.

“Marry.”

“Marry who?” She blinked a few times.

“Marry me?”

With this, Neville let go of one of her hands as he got down on one knee and snapped open a velvet box with a silver band harboring a diamond that glittered under the light. Luna gasped and looked down at him. It was her turn for her cheeks to change color. She wiped one of her eyes and nodded quickly.

“Yes, yes, a million times yes!!” She hugged him tightly as he kissed her. A few moments later, the ring was on her finger.

“Congrats.” Harry smiled and clapped along with everyone else.

“Yay!!” Malfoy hiccupped before falling onto the couch and sleeping.

Harry watched Luna and Neville, who seemed lost in their own world together. He watched them smile, their happiness radiating off of them. It was then that Harry decided no one deserved happiness more than Neville Longbottom.


End file.
